Christmas at Aunt Emily's
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate tags along with Sophie to a Christmas party at Aunt Emily's. He's a little surprised that her family is a bunch of nut jobs.


**A/N: Sophie mentions an Aunt Emily during The Ho Ho Ho Job. Of course we never hear of her again and there's no elaboration so here it is! I've had this idea for a while and I finally figured out what I wanted to do for it. Don't forget that I don't own Leverage!**

_Christmas at Aunt Emily's_

Nate scooted over a little too close to Sophie. "So while they're planning I have a question for you."

Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Who is Aunt Emily?"

"Um, she's my pet dog. Who do you think she is Nate?"

"Well can you tell me about her and your bad Christmas experiences?" Nate leaned in a little closer.

"I'm not telling you anything, Nathan," Sophie gave him a sly smile.

"Come on, Soph," Nate leaned in so close that his breath was gently brushing against her skin.

"Watch it Ford!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I'll tell you! If you laugh at all I swear you are going to pay."

"I promise I won't laugh," Nate smiled slightly.

"So one year I got stuck wearing one of those stuffed turkey hats. Another year we had a marshmallow fight and I got pelted down by all my nieces and nephews. That was embarrassing-"

"You have siblings?"

Sophie ignored him and continued on with her story. "One year I-" she decided to not tell him that one. "Sometimes I'll get stuck talking to Aunt Emily and she'll just sit there with a glass of wine and interrogate me on my life choices. Sometimes Aunt Marie will come in and ask me if I'm dating anyone. Then Aunt Livia will join in."

"Do they ask about me?" Nate asked curiously.

Sophie went slightly stiff. "Why would they ask about you?"

"I'm sure you've told them about me and if they ask who you're dating they're bound to ask who you're interested in. I know full well you are," Nate leaned back on the balls of of his hands and smirked proudly.

"Aren't you a snarky little bastard?"

"I'll take that as I yes."

Sophie scowled at him. "It's just embarrassing!"

"Was there ever one year where you had fun?"

"Nope," Sophie lied. The one year she did have fun was when they all got drunk and went driving around the parking lot while a few people laid in the bed of the truck.

"I should meet your family," Nate said bluntly.

"You know I don't reveal stuff about my past or my family," Sophie gave him a knowing look.

"Don't you want to?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I mean if you find out whatever but if you don't I could care less."

"Maybe one day that'll change," Nate said gently. He would've put his arm around her but he knew that Sophie would probably snap it in half. Instead he just nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Maybe."

**1 YEAR LATER**

Nate stood stock still while Sophies Aunts walked around him. They were poking him and giving him strange looks. All he could do was stand there and endure it.

"You have big feet. Like a clown!"

"You're too short."

"You're hairs too messy."

"At least you're somewhat in shape."

"And you've got pretty eyes."

"What about his teeth?"

"Show us your teeth boy!"

Nate showed them his teeth.

"Besides the weathering from the alcohol they look pretty good."

"Nice and straight."

"They're a little out of whack though."

"It's nothing too horrible though."

"Well it must make it strange when he kisses Sophie."

"Do you kiss Sophie a lot?"

Nate felt his face started to get red. "Yes Ma'am."

"What a gentleman."

"The manners are always a plus."

"We'll have to see if he chews with his mouth closed during dinner."

"Maybe he'll say thank you."

"Or please."

"The others didn't."

"Especially that one with the blonde hair."

"This one seems kind enough though."

"Smart, but maybe too smart for his britches."

"We call that arrogant."

"Sophie always said he was."

"She does read people for a living after all."

Then the one that Sophie had told him was Aunt Emily suddenly stopped in front of him. "Are you religious?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Call me Aunt Emily."

"Yes, Aunt Emily."

"Is it true that you've been sleeping with Sophie and you're NOT married?"

Nate felt his face get very hot but he presumed he was pale and not red. "Yes," He mumbled.

The three Aunts burst out laughing and Nate jerked backwards slightly.

"She told us you went to seminary school!" Aunt Livia cackled.

"You're a rebel aren't you?" Aunt Marie pushed his shoulder roughly.

The three women continued to laugh and Nate started walking away very quickly. Just as he rounded the corner he was met with a marshmallow to the eye. He yelled and clutched his eye.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed as she ran over to him. "I was just trying to get back at my nephew."

Nate looked up at the woman and she looked almost exactly like Sophie only with much longer hair that was braided and green eyes. He could see a slight difference in her face structure but it was hardly noticeable. "You must be Sophie's sister."

"I'm Ella. You must be Nate."

"That I am. Nice to meet you Ella."

Ella didn't respond and instead dodged to his side and whipped a marshmallow down the hall. "Dammit Mark!"

"Before you finish that can you tell me if Sophie has any other siblings?"

"There's Florence and Adam," Ella answered quickly, not really looking at him.

Nate kept walking around until he ran into another woman. She had lighter brown hair and the same green eyes as Ella. Even though he had almost spilled her drink she was still smiling. "Who are you mysterious man?"

"I'm Nate."

"Nice to meet you, Nate. My name is Florence."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are you here with Sophie?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to let me come," Nate said bluntly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"The Aunts are a bit strange but other then that it's pretty good. I can't seem to find Sophie, though."

There was a scream off on the other side of the house and Florence nodded with a knowing look on her face. "She's fighting with Adam, come on."

"I swear I've been learning how to fight and I will hit you!"

"You're sooo scary!" Adam taunted as he held his form.

Suddenly Sophies fist lashed out and hit him straight in the jaw. Adam stumbled backwards, clutching mouth and nose.

"Damn Sophie, you hit me hard!"

"Sorry!"

Adam then swung at her with a right hook but she ducked and swept his leg out from under him. He fell to the ground and Sophie quickly stood back up. She thought it was over but Adam suddenly grabbed ankle and pulled her back.

"Let me go Adam I don't want to hit you again," Sophie warned him.

"You're worried? About hitting me?" He laughed.

"I'll tell myself that you deserved this later," Sophie sighed. With one quick punch Adam was knocked out on the floor.

Nate just gaped at the whole scene that had unfolded before him. Sophie just rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, closing his mouth so he didn't look like a complete idiot.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since the party started," Sophie said happily. She kissed him hello and then turned around to hug her sister.

"Every year you're usually the one that gets knocked out and now you've finally stuck it Adam!" Florence grinned. "I also heard you beat everyone at poker and you stole Aunt Emily's phone!"

Sophie grinned wickedly, her eyes flicking over to Nate. "I learned from the best."

**THE END**


End file.
